


Stay with me tonight

by Solrey



Series: Minsang Agenda [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, just Mingi getting a little scared of a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Mingi is alone at home when a storm tore him out of his slumber. Not being very fond of storms and getting shaken up by it, makes him call his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Will the other pick up?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Minsang Agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> It's me again with a short and very fluffy Minsang story <3
> 
> Idk what else to say, I hope you enjoy it :)

Rain hit the window strongly. It rattled all around, windows trying to hold against the power, withstand the storm outside. The harsh cold of spring had hit them and brought a storm a long, no thunder as of now but the night was young. 

In between all the chaos outside was a young man who wasn’t found of thunderstorms. Had never understood how someone could enjoy the loud sounds following a flash of lighting, how some loved to feel heavy rain on their bodies. No, Mingi wasn’t fond of it. 

Not that he was scared either – no way. Mingi and scared of a storm? Never. 

Still he couldn’t help himself when he heard a loud thunder to jerk up and look alarmed. Hurried up to turn the lights on, to chase away the darkness which was only illuminated whenever a thunderbolt came through. 

He was alone at home during a storm. What a great scenario for a robbery. 

Gulping and with denial written all over his face did he dive for his phone on the bedside table, checking the time. 1:15am. Not to late yet, or so he hoped. 

With shaky hands and a goal in mind he searched for the right contact, dialling it right away as soon as he reads the display name. It rung until the voicemail came through. Disappointed but not surprised did he deflate onto his bed, jerking yet again at a thunder coming through. He wished the man he had just called would have picked up, but he wasn’t surprised. His hyung liked to sleep like every other human did too. And for sure did he not expect a call a quarter after one. 

Mingi knew as much yet he was sad he had to sleep without hearing the slightly elder’s voice, the way he would tell him that it was nothing more than a little thunder. A deep care hidden behind a laugh because he wasn’t good at expressing his emotions but Mingi understood, was able to read him well by now. Knew where to look and what to expect.

And sometimes he wanted more from the elder. Like right now. 

Mingi felt bad for wanting to rip the other out of their well-deserved sleep but couldn’t help himself from wanting it, was the space next to him way to empty for a stormy night. 

Couldn’t help himself wanting to snuggle up to the person he felt the safest with – even if the elder would always dismiss his words. Told him that any other person would make him just as safe. Sometimes Mingi wondered why he was so bad with expressing his feelings when on other days he was glued to Mingi nonstop. There was no in-between.

He loved both sides, nonetheless. Right now, however, he had neither. Wished, he had. 

They had parted earlier, the elder tiptoeing up to him, hands around his neck and not a second later had their lips met, a chaste kiss at first before Mingi’s hands had gripped the blond’s waist and pulled him even closer. Their lips meeting without any fire, just love between them. And for a while they stayed like this, simply kissing, and enjoying each other’s presence, bathing in the feeling of love they still had. The feeling they treasured so much. 

Only with a last reminder from the elder’s side had he let go and watched how his love had disappeared into the night. Watched how the blond hair had vanished inside of a car and out of his vision. 

Saying goodbye to your love was always hard, especially when the love was still fresh, but they had known each other for years, had seen the other grow up and went through the hardships together. First as friends. Now as lovers. 

Maybe he had seen the other go so many times, it had prepared him for the longing now. 

Still his bed was empty without the elder and the storm outside wasn’t really a big help. Neither his trembling body whenever the sky seemed to catch fire. 

Would the elder really be mad when he called him now? No – Mingi didn’t thought so. 

So, he dialled the number again, hoping to reach the other this time. Heard the phone ring. One time, two times, three times. Mingi almost put the phone down because he felt bad for calling again at such an odd hour but to his surprise did the call go through.

“Yeos- “

“Mingi, why are you calling?” Yeosang sounded out of breath but not surprised. 

“I just missed hearing your voice because- “Mingi hesitated. Yeosang knew that he wasn’t fond of storms but admitting it like this?

“-of the storm?” The elder ended his sentence and Mingi though he could hear the faintest smile through his words. Mingi just hummed, turning around in his bed to snuggle his face deeper into his pillow, drowning out the world around him to only listen to his love. 

“Mingi?” Yeosang breathed out and if Mingi weren’t so sleepy he would have heard the slight worry in his words. 

“Yes?” He murmured back, feeling how his eyes dropped just by hearing Yeosang’s voice. 

Mingi groaned when he heard the doorbell rang, heaving himself up but wanted to get back to his almost-slumber again.

“Wait a moment – someone ringed the doorbell.” 

He heard a deep laughter on the other end of the phone call, smiling when he slowly waddled to the door, not even thinking twice about who would stand in front of his door in the middle of the night. 

“Mingi- “

Just when he finally opened the door, did he understand why Yeosang had picked up his phone. The elder looked at him with embarrassed eyes but a soft smile playing on his lips, waving with the phone in his hand. 

“Hi-?” 

Mingi just stood there for a moment, not believing his eyes before he pulled the elder inside, the man at his door soaked wet by the storm outside. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold, hyung.” 

“That’s the first thing you say?” Yeosang lifted an eyebrow but laughed nonetheless, holding up his arms and walked over to where Mingi was to make him wet. “Come, the water will fall down on you anyways, you waterfall.” 

Mingi pouts at his boyfriend but lets the elder fall against his chest, feeling the water immediately soaking through his clothes as well. And for a moment they just stay like this, arm in arm, the same way they had been just earlier. His heart at ease again knowing that the one he loves was back at his side. 

Until he felt the blond shake in his grasp, his body getting colder from the freezing water on his skin. 

With a gentle nudge did he gestured Yeosang to change in the bathroom and dry himself while he went and got him some of his clothes. The elder thanked him with a small smile before he closed the door, shuffling behind it. 

Only when Mingi fell back into his bed – changed out of his wet clothes as well - did he break out into the widest smile, feeling his heart thumbing loudly in his chest. Felt a little bit greedy that he was already thirsting for the elder’s attention again but stayed where he was, listened to the quiet sounds coming from the bathroom. 

He halfway fell into a light sleep and was only jerking awake again when something heavy dropped into his bed. No, not into his bed – onto him. 

Yeosang slung his arms around Mingi’s body, snuggling his head even deeper into his neck, nosing his throat. Mingi’s hands circled the body on top of him and pulled his blanket over them with one, while he caressed Yeosang’s back with the other. The elder hummed in comfort, pressing a soft kiss against Mingi’s throat and he feels how his heart beats even faster. 

“Why are you here?” Mingi had wondered why Yeosang had stood in front of his door in the middle of the night ever since he got here. Wondered what made him comeback through such a storm-

“The storm of course.” Yeosang laughed a little, pushing himself up enough to look Mingi in the eyes. “You can’t be alone when there is thunder, so I came, you dummy.”  
Did Mingi already say he had the best boyfriend ever? No? Then: Mingi has the best boyfriend ever to exist. 

“Just for me?”

“I woke up because of the thunder and drove here immediately.” 

Mingi pulled the elder down, a soft peck against his lips. 

“It’s dangerous to drive while it’s storming outside.” 

“But you forgot the storm altogether since I am here, did you not?” 

And he did. Mingi hadn’t thought about the storm since their phone call had started and he had completely ignored the rain hitting his window and the loud thunder roaring outside. Yeosang had made them vanish from his mind. 

“Thank you so much.”

A kiss to Yeosang’s forehead, to his nose, to his lips. 

“Thank you for being there for me when I need you.” He whispered against Yeosang’s lips, pressing softly against them. 

Just when they parted did another loud thunder tore through the sky but this time Mingi wasn’t feeling vulnerable, lost – scared. No, with Yeosang at his side he could withstand a night of storm. 

It wasn’t a big deal anyway. 

When they slowly drifted back to sleep, knowing they could sleep in, they cuddled even closer, bodies pressed closely together with no room to drift apart. 

Fingers interlocking. 

The storm outside went on but neither of them paid it any mind, just their bodies tangled together meant something in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> I would love to get some ideas or requests for what I could write with Minsang :3  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
